sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ley Fay Highrise
|Symbol = |Race = Human |Weapons = *Aedra rifle *Plasma Axe |Sex = Male |Gender = |Gender Pronoun = |Age = |Outfit = Coats, undershirt, jeans |Accessories = Highrise's glasses |Birthday = 5th May |Handedness = Ambidexterity |Height = 210cm (6.8ft) |Weight = 200 lbs |Hair = Brown |Eyes = Blue |Gemstone = |Gem Type = |Complexion = |Affiliation = *Crystal Gems *Highrise Mechanic Workshop *Earth's Protection Agency |Alignment = Good |Occupation = *Inventor *Scientist *Mechanic |Team = Crystal Gems |Status = Deceased |Relatives = |Friend(s) = *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl |Enemies = Homeworld Gems |First Appearance = |Latest Appearance = |Music Theme = |Voice Actor = }} Ley Fay Highrise, more commonly referred as Highrise is the primary protagonist of Highrise. He was an human male and one of the only scienist and explorer, known to have intelligent far above the normal range of humanity's limited capacity of logic and awareness. One of the few humans who knew the existence of outwordly beings such as Gems, was an ally to Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems, helping them protect Earth and humanity from the Homeworld Gems. Helping the Crystal Gems, Highrise became a intricate part with the Gems, with his vast understanding that made the Crystal Gems realized he's no ordinary human being, become one of the most important members in the Crystal Gems. Being able to understand Gem architecture and design, and being able to understand its complexity, allowed him to become more respect to beings like Pearl, who saw him as an Gem and not a human. History Birth & Early Life Appearance Personality Abilities As an human being, Highrise had no innate special capabilities, but was considered an genius even by "gem" standards. Using his abnormally high intellect, he'd had created and invented advanced technologies over the course of his life ranging from s, s, s, advanced systems and other prgrams and gadets. He had used his mind to became an polymath in the field of science, learning the ways of , and much more in terms of Advanced Physics, and *'Super-Genius Intllect': Highrise was considered the most smartest man on Earth Weaknesses Equipment Highrise's glasses: Highrise's glasses are he bought that he in store for him wear. He'd then decided after he dedicated himself to science, would upgrades his belongings. Starting with the glasses, he'd engineered them to become an computer housing his most advanced system software referred as P.E.T.R.A (P'ersonal '''E'lec'T'''ronic '''R'eality 'A'ugmentation system). The glasses would be able to wirelessly access Truth's network and the database via , thus it's always constantly connected regardless of atmospheric changes, or anything that changes how particles and radiowaves operates in the air. He uses these whenever he wished to upload information, or to perform any computational process. The system also possess an Head-Up Display, showing information on his location and enhancing his experience. It also tells information on a building, landmark and other things, including individuals as it's able to gain access to other systems in the world, along with , a guage in temperature changes and weather alterations at given time (also adding in weather new forecasts and related information). Petra is able to telepathically use the system, has the glasses as a input Neural oscillation control that uses Petra's specific . *'''Head-Up Display: The glasses has the typical Heads-Up Display that augments his perception and his reality. The display is able to show multiple informations and datastreams, motion tracking and even facts on such as events that occured in the area, landmarks and other details. It also shows the information of other people if accessible, and the local temperatures. *'A.I. Interface': Highrise's is able to access the A.I. system interface referred as Petra. Collectively however, the entire systems in the glasses is referred as P.E.T.R.A, but at times may refer to the AI itself. The AI is an advance artificialintelligence system that's capable of comprehension, logic, reasoning and even nigh self-awareness. Referred as a "she/her", Highrise is able to speak to Petra like he's conversing to another living human being. *'Network Connectivity': The system is connected to the Highrise network via , thus having full and perfect connection to his creations such as his computers in his dorm room, his drones and internet connection. Due to , he's able to perform any forms of communications without interference or even being hackable or traceable, thus giving a true private connection line. Aedra *'Enhanced Strength': As a powered exoskeleton, Aedra offers enhanced strength, allowing him to lift 5x the normal limit a human could carry. His able to bend metal beams, and break through walls with ease. He's also able to effortlessly carry heavy duty armaments and weapons. *'Enhanced Durability': Depending on the model of the Aedra, the armor offers heightened durability and protection. It allowed Highrise to withstand blows and assaults a normal human individual would not survive, such as the breaking/fracturing of bones and other bodily damages. He has shown to even withstand blows from known for its augmented strength. *'Head-Up Display': A common feature in Aedra is the head-up display; showing information and computing data. He uses this to quickly gain access to various files he has made, along with showing the world around him with sonar radar, motion tracking, radiation levels in the area, and other important world information. He also uses the head-up display for video chat. This Head-Up Display is also connected to the Highrise network and database with the same technology with P.E.T.R.A. *'Radiation Resistance': Highrise would also added in protective materials against various of harmful s such as and . Aedra rifle: The Aedra rifle is a that fires focused and s that aims to deal direct atomic damage, mainly causing high ratio of radiation damage and burns to a individual. It was created originally to damage the combat robots during the entranc exams before futher upgrades for more practical heroic duties. Plasma Axe: Also called the Axe of Highrise refers to the primary melee armament of the Aedra exoskeleton. Powered by the Aedra's reactor through wireless transmitters of energy, the blade of the axe has a focused plasma beam that's capable of slicing through rock and metal. The beam can be activiate for various of usages, but Petra avoids using on organic life such as humans. Trivia & Notes